The boy with the dragon tattoo
by C.S.M.P
Summary: This is a modern AU with excitement, adventure, and yes some hicstrid. You are not going to get anything out of this summery, so might as well read, right?


"Hiccup, hurry up!" a urgent voice said coming through his headphones. Hiccup took a shaky hand and wiped his forehead and looked through the scope of his rifle once more gritting his teeth.

"Hold on, this needs to be a clean kill." His target came into view and he paused. _click_ _ **BOOM!**_ The person jumped and looked around. Letters appeared. _Mission failed!_

"Damn!" Hiccup yelled tossing his controller to the side of his couch and rubbed his eyes with his palms. "That's it I'm done for the night."

"We'll try again tomorrow." the person in his headset said.

"Will do Fred. Night." Hiccup said speaking into the mic.

"Night."

The teenage boy got up and stretched. He looked over to his right were a large black body was subtly moving.

"Yes, now I'm done Toothless." The beast looked up and snorted. "Yeah yeah, I should probably be doing something productive, but hey, what can I say? My only friend is Fred and all my time is spent with school, or late night activities." Hiccup said winking at the black dragon. Toothless rolled his eyes and turned around again.

The boy turned off his TV and looked at his clock. 10 PM. He jumped onto his bed and landed with an _oomph!_ Within 10 minutes he was sound asleep.

A low beeping sound emitted signifying it was time for him to wake up and get out of bed. Hiccup grabbed his phone and checked. 12 AM. He pushed the red button to turn it off and lay back down again. He smiled to himself.

"Lets do this." Hiccup jumped out of bed with new energy. He threw open his closet revealing a series of clothing and tools. He grabbed black BDUs and pulled them on attaching a belt consisting of pepper spray, black rope, a taser, double bladed knife, two flash bangs, and a holster showing off a silenced m1911. Hiccup also put on a regular black t-shirt with a bullet proof vest. Sliding on his finger less gloves he whistled to his sleeping dragon. The beats turned to him, green eyes glowing in the dark.

"Ready to go bud?" Hiccup asked in a whisper. Toothless snorted.

"What?" Hiccup asked looking around him trying to figure out what was wrong. Toothless rolled his eyes and turned around grabbing something. He faced Hiccup revealing a inverted colors, guy fawkes mask. Hiccup smacked his forehead.

"How did I forget that?" He grabbed the mask and put it on hopping onto the back of toothless. Hiccup patted the dragons side. "Let's go."

The large beast nodded and dove out the large open window in Hiccup's room onto the large lawn of Hiccup's home. Well, more like his dad's. His father was the mayor of the city, so naturally, his father had a large house.

The two flew silently through the night looking for signs of trouble. Police sirens, screams, gunshots, but nothing took interest so the two carefully landed on a nearby skyscraper. Hiccup yawned and hopped off Toothless. He looked around for a place to sit he chose on of the corners of the building wear he would not be seen. Hiccup settled down and Toothless crawled around over to the teen where he set his head on Hiccup. After about 5 minutes they both fell asleep.

A slam woke the pair up from the nap. They silently looked up towards the noise. A blonde teenage girl had opened the door leading to the roof and she ran over to the edge of the building. She leaned over the edge sobbing. Hiccup and Toothless sat still watching the poor girl, her tears glistening from the lights of the street below. She took a step up on the ledge. Hiccup tensed. The blonde took another step, now standing on the edge of the skyscraper. She closed her eyes and leaned forward,

"NO!" Hiccup screamed jumping up towards the girl, appearing from the shadows. The girl turned surprised, but it was too late, she fell, grabbing for something to catch her fall but only air was in her reach. Hiccup didn't take a second to react. "Toothless!" He yelled back and dove over the edge after the girl. She was screaming and flailing as gravity took her. The teen in black tightened himself together and quickly sped up to her in mid air.

About halfway down the building, he crashed into her clinging to her back.

"Gotchya!" She grabbed onto him, her nails digging into his shoulders. Hiccup paled as he saw the ground approaching them fast.

"Toothless!" He screamed once again. Hiccup closed his eyes and braced for impact, but he felt the night fury's claws dig into his shoulders and pull the two up from the too-close-for-comfort ground.

Once they all reached the top of the building again, Toothless set the boy and girl down safely onto the roof. Even after Toothless set down the boy and girl, the blonde clung to Hiccup face pale and body shaking. Hiccup stood dumbfounded for a second, but he once again wrapped his arms around the scare girl.

"Shhh, its ok. You're alright. Nothing is going to hurt you. Just take a deep breath." Hiccup softly spoke with a warm tone of voice. The teenage girl let out a breath and slowly released her grip on Hiccup. She looked up. Hiccup's eyes widened. The girl he had just saved was the most popular girl at his school. Astrid Hofferson. She was an "A+" student and was the soccer captain of the schools team. Why was she jumping off the building?

Astrid's eyes began to water.

"Thank you." She whispered softly. She looked down at Hiccups arm where there was a tattoo of a dragon wrapped around it. Astrid smiled a shaky smile. "Nice tat."

Hiccup gulped. "T-thanks." he stammered. Astrid giggled.

"You would think a hero could talk to a girl without stuttering."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head.

"W-well-" But he was cut off by Toothless snorting. Hiccup turned towards the dragon, and the beast nodded to the rising sun. _Shit._ Hiccup ran over to Toothless and hopped on.

"Wait!" Astrid called. "Can I at least know who saved me?"

The masked boy turned towards the girl and smiled under his mask.

"That wouldn't leave much a mystery if I were to tell just anyone, now would it?"


End file.
